After Chuunin Exam
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: "Aku… bahkan kamu, pasti belum pernah merasakan hal yang dialami Shikadai!" / Oneshot, pendek, DLDR, kritik dan saran mohon dituangkan di kotak review. -EDITED- Lupa masukin Character, Big Thanks for Monput


After Chuunin Exam © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Future(?) Canon, OOC, Pendek seperti biasa, miskin(?) deskripsi, DLDR

.

.

.

Lampu darurat ruangan ICU dinyalakan, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang ditangani di dalam. Beberapa meter dari ruangan tersebut, terlihat sepasangan suami istri dan dua orang lainnya. Sang suami terlihat sedang menenangkan istrinya dalam pelukan hangat. Disamping pasangan suami istri itu, nampak seseorang dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan bila sedikit diperhatikan, dahi orang tersebut sedikit mengkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan orang terakhir sedang mondar mandir di depan ruangan berkaca buram.

"A-aku takut." Ujar sang istri yang memiliki rambut pirang dan dikuncir dua—bernama Temari.

Sang suami yang tidak lain tidak bukan bernama Shikamaru masih memeluk Temari dengan erat. "Tenanglah Temari."

Temari memukul dada Shikamaru lemas, "Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan seorang Ibu." Suara Temari sedikit meninggi kala mengucapkannya.

Shikamaru terus memeluk Temari, mengabaikan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya.

"Dan—" Temari menarik napas panjang dan menghembusnya perlahan, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di usianya yang baru 10 tahun, dia sudah harus mengalami hal separah ini. Ibu mana sih yang sanggup melihat anaknya terluka parah, di depan matanya?! Terlebih sang ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" Suara Temari semakin meninggi. Beberapa orang yang lewat disekitarnya, langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang istri, "Memangnya aku tidak merasakan—sama seperti yang kau rasakan?!"

Temari menghindari tatapan langsung Shikamaru, "Aku… bahkan kamu, pasti belum pernah merasakan hal yang dialami Shikadai!"

"Ya." Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Shikadai berkonsentrasi dengan _Kagemane no Jutsu_ yang sedang dikeluarkan untuk menjebak Boruto. Sorot mata tajam miliknya tidak putus-putus fokus dengan hindaran demi hindaran yang dilalukan lawannya itu.

Wush~

Shikadai berhasil menangkap boruto dengan jurusnya. Tetapi, disaat yang bersamaan, Boruto menyerang Shikadai dengan _Jyuken_ dan meleset—hanya mengenai pipi Shikadai. Dengan cepat, Shikadai mengeluarkan jurus selanjutnya— _Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu_. Bayangan tangan secara perlahan mencekik Boruto yang berusaha lepas dari jurus Shikadai.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Boruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing dari kantung jaketnya, dan memasangnya dilengan kanan—dengan keadaan masih tercekik, lalu menyerang Shikadai dengan Api yang muncul dari alat itu.

"Arrrggghhh…" Shikadai menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai tameng. Sekujur tubuhnya, terlebih tangannya terbakar cukup parah.

"Shikadai!" Dari tribune penonton, Temari berteriak keras. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengari dari mata indahnya.

Ino mengusap punggung Temari, berusaha sedikit menenangkan Istri sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah Temari-chan."

Temari berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi, nampaknya saat ini pikiran dan perasaannya tidak sinkron. Walaupun berusaha terlihat tegar, namun air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

Kembali lagi ke Arena permainan.

"Ini yang terakhir!" Boruto kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari alat itu. Kilatan petir menyambar bagian tubuh Shikadai.

Shikadai hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi. Dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menyerang balik Boruto. Jangankan untuk menyerang, menggerakkan 1 jarinya saja sudah tidak mampu. Kulit putihnya sekarang berubah menjadi kehitamanan, bercampur darah yang mengalir deras. Hanya wajahnya saja yang masih tidak berubah.

Ditempat para _Kage_ , Shikamaru menampakkan wajah yang sangat gelisah. Begitupun dengan Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Silahkan…" Naruto tampak mengerti maksud tepukan pada pundaknya.

Bushh…

Shikamaru menghilang, meninggalkan asap putih yang muncul sesaat lalu hilang.

Busshhh…

Asap tebal menutupi sebagian arena pertandingan, dengan sekali hentakan tangan, asap itu menghilang—yang diketahui pelaku pembuat asap itu adalah Shikamaru. Dia mendatangi Shikadai, lalu menggendong tubuh kurus anaknya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Kamu sudah melalukan yang terbaik." Gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Dalam sekejap, kedua orang pemilik rambut nanas itu menghilang.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

Temari duduk meringkuk dilantai, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shikamaru duduk disamping Temari. "Tenanglah sayang…" Bisik Shikamaru pelan.

" _Nee-chan_ jangan nangis, kasian Shikadai." Akhirnya Kankurou buka suara, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu, walaupun percuma—kakaknya masih dikuasain emosi yang mendalam.

"Perasaan kamu, aku dan Shikadai itu terhubung. Apa yang terjadi kalau Shikadai sampai tahu kalau ibunya yang terkenal kuat, sekarang terlihat lemah seperti ini." Shikamaru merangkul pundak Temari.

"Tapi Shika…" Temari masih belum menghentikan air matanya.

"Aku juga sedih, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tegar, dan tidak _cengeng_. Disaat seperti ini, harusnya kau dan aku menjadi penyemangat Shikadai. Kalau kita saja sedih seperti ini, aku tak yakin dia akan selamat." Ujar Shikamaru sedikit kasar.

"Disaat seperti ini, kalian harus bisa membuktikan peran kalian sebagai orang tua yang terbaik. Yang Shikadai butuhkan hanya semangat dari kalian. Kalian saja masih seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Shikadai melawan rasa sakitnya, dan kembali sehat, kalau orang tuanya saja tidak ada untuk memberi semangat—walau hanya lewat ikatan batin yang terhubung antara kalian bertiga." Gaara melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

Shikamaru kembali memeluk erat Temari, memberikan ketenangan yang hanya bisa diberikan olehnya, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, kita ini keluarga kan? Ini waktunya kita memberikan semangat hidup untuk buah hati kita. Sudah saatnya dia merasakan perasaan semangat hidup yang kita berikan dan dirasakannya dalam dirinya." Badan Temari masih bergetar, akibat tangisannya yang juga belum reda. Shikamaru merasakan bajunya semakin basah akibat air mata istrinya itu.

"Kamu masih ingat apa terjadi padaku, 2 bulan lalu?" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Temari. Onyx bertemu Jade indah yang terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Saat nyawaku hampir hilang." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian—Kau dan Shikadai, selalu menemaniku, ditempat ini. Persis disini. Walaupun itu hanya cerita yang ku ketahui dari Gaara dan Kankurou. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu benar adanya." Temari hanya menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Disaat aku masih berjuang antara hidup dan mati, aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat diceritakan dengan kata-kata, perasaan yang mengatakan kalau aku harus hidup. Dan dialam bawah sadarku, aku melihat kalian. Menatapku seakan berkata 'Kamu pasti bisa' dan 'Ayah pasti bisa'. Disaat itulah aku berusaha lepas dari kesakitan yang menyerang."

Maksud Shikamaru dari kejadian 2 bulan lalu adalah, kejadian dimana Shikamaru hampir tewas karena terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari musuh yang berjumlah puluhan, dimana kekuatan musuh misterius itu setara dengan level _Kage_. Musuh yang diketahui adalah penyusup _Konoha_ memang berhasil dikalahkan dengannya, walaupun dirinya juga mendapat luka yang tidak sembarangan.

"Tapi Shika…"

Kankurou menggaruk tengguk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Haduh _nee-chan_ , yang dikatakan Gaara dan Shikamaru _nii-san_ itu benar. Harusnya kamu jangan mengeluarkan air mata dan terlihat lemah seperti ini. Kayak yang tadi aku bilang—kasian Shikadai."

Temari berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya dan menyeka air matanya, "Terima kasih Gaara… Kankurou—" Temari menatap kedua adiknya yang berada di dekat pintu ICU. "Terima kasih Shikamaru." Temari mengusap pelan pipi suaminya.

Tingggg…

Setelah 6 jam mereka menunggu, lampu darurat ICU dimatikan, sepertinya proses operasi sudah selesai. Dari dalam ruangan ICU, keluarlah seorang ninja medis berambut pink—bernama Sakura, dengan keringat yang keluar dari dahi lebarnya. Sampai akhirnya… Sakura mengembangkan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Seperti biasa, obat dari Klan Nara sangat mujarab. Luka bakar pada Shikadai yang mencapai 90%, bisa sembuh. Kini kita hanya menunggunya sadar dari koma. Untuk 3 hari kedepan, kalian belum boleh menjenguk Shikadai."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku tahu, Shikadai adalah orang yang kuat. Dia memang pantas menggantikanku." Ucap Gaara dengan nada datar. Shikamaru mendelikkan tatapan sinis untuk Gaara, sambil mengucapkan kata sakralnya yang sudah lama tidak diucapkan.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi semuanya." Sakura melenggang pergi sambil memijit-mijit pelan tengkuk lehernya.

Shikamaru menepuk puncak kepala Temari, "Benar kan yang aku bilang? Perasaan kita untuk menyemangatinya tersalur dengan baik."

Temari hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Dirinya tidak perlu lagi mengeluarkan energinya untuk menangis. Shikadai selamat. Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan adalah menemani Shikadai, selalu, disampingnya. Ada disaat Shikadai membutuhkan pertolongannya, ada disaat Shikadai memerlukan pelukan hangatnya, ada disaat Shikadai memerlukan perlindungan.

 **-OWARI-**

Nb: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Spoiler terbaru yang bilang kalo Shikadai kalah. Sudah kuduga kalau Shikadai akan kalah. Lagi-lagi fanfic genre Family ^^. Seperti biasa, fanfic ini tidak kuedit, jadi mohon beritahu kalau ada Typo ^^. Dan… fanfic ini dikerjakan hanya 2 jam, disela waktu kerja. hehehe


End file.
